1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new lower back supporter alternative to a known lower back taping which is used for reducing and preventing recurrence of lower back pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In lower back taping, a tape that is made of cotton or chemical fiber or the like with an adhesive agent on its one surface is used, and the tape is applied diagonally and horizontally to the back of a patient from the sides to the center of the back so that it puts pressure on the lower back and supports, restricts and immobilizes the lower back, thus dispersing the impact applied to the lower back to reduce and prevent recurrence of lower back pain. Recently, taping has come to be used widely in particularly the sports field for the purpose of preventing injuries and for fast function recovery training or participation in games and the like (see “Practice and Theory of Taping from the Perspective of Sports Injuries and Damage,” written by Yamamoto and Hirakawa and published by Bunkodo Corp. on Apr. 21, 1997, Fourth Edition, Second Printing, pages 216 to 217; and “New Taping Practicalities,” written by Kuriyama and published by Nankodo Corp. on Mar. 1, 1998, Second Printing, pages 124 to 127).
Meanwhile, supporters worn around the lower back for the same purpose as of the taping are also known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H11-104159 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. S62-186716).
However, the tape used in taping has problems. It is difficult to handle when it is being applied because of its adhesiveness, and a rash would occur on the skin of a wearer due to the adhesive agent depending on the physical constitution of the patient. In addition, tape removed from the body cannot be reused and has to be disposed of, and thus new tape is required with each application, and further it is necessary to have the tape applied by an expert.
Meanwhile, lower back supporters generally do not have the problems mentioned above and can be easily put on. However, since these supporters are of a type that may increase abdominal pressure to stabilize the lower back, there is a strong sensation of pressure on the abdomen, and the problem is that such supporters are uncomfortable and painful to wear for a long time, and they can slip easily while being worn (they can slip easily especially upward).